Barriers
by Wahla
Summary: A tale of a boy with in a love story that didn't go quite right. - Seiner, slight Hayner/Roxas and other pairings.


**Standard Disclaimer~**

Wow, it's been a while since it's been a while since I put fanfiction up; hopefully this will make up for that? It's some good ol' Seiner and perhaps something_ different_ from my norm?

Who knows you'll have to read to find out. ;)

* * *

"Hayn." Roxas whispered affectionately, his lips ghosting over his best friend, _and boyfriend_'s, knuckles. Hayner resisted shivering, too afraid Roxas would move if he so much as twitched; he was biting his lip in anticipation as he watched the blonde carefully.

"Y-yeah?" He said lamely, swallowing hard quickly after- the noise nearly audible as he did so. Roxas smiled, allowing his gaze to linger on Hayner's nervous reaction for a moment before he decided to get to the point.

"I've been thinking about this ever since they legalized it- and well- Hayner, _will you marry me?"_ Roxas asked, looking up at Hayner- his deep blue eyes soft yet expecting.

Hayner's eyes widened, _Roxas wanted to marry him?_ Sure, it had been a year since they'd begun dating- but he had no idea that Roxas wanted to spend the rest of his life with him. Hayner wouldn't say no, he would enjoy being with his best friend for the rest of his life- but he didn't love him like that, Roxas _wasn't_ his soulmate. But what if Roxas believed he was his soulmate? You didn't just ask someone to marry you for nothing! His eyes softened, he wanted Roxas to be happy; he smiled and accepted.

People were watching them, most clapped- only one walked away- his eyes followed _them_ before he returned his attention back to the person he was supposed to be watching.

Roxas's face split into a gleaming smile before he stood up and swiftly captured Hayner's lips with his own. Hayner couldn't help but feel the burst of happiness within his chest- Roxas was happy, therefore, he was happy.

* * *

Olette hugged Hayner very hard when she heard the news. She was also crying- she _was_ pregnant, so of course she'd be emotional- but Olette was literally sobbing and she sounded…sad. _Why? _She was happily married to Pence with a child on the way, so shouldn't she understand the happiness that he and Roxas felt? Hayner asked what was wrong, but she simply shook her head and said that she was happy for the both of them before she excused herself from the room.

Pence's worried eyes followed her; he too stood up and distractedly shook Hayner's hand before going after her. They were whispering in the other room;

_Olette never was very good at whispering._

* * *

He was lying in bed awake with Roxas cuddled beside him; his arm had gone numb from being under his fiancé's body. He idly wished he could close his eyes and hug Roxas to him and pretend it wasn't Roxas at all. This was a serious thing to think when one was engaged, but the ring on his finger echoed the word 'forever' and he worried if he had enough love left to spare Roxas that long.

His heart ached before he rolled away from his fiancé and fell asleep.

* * *

Hayner was standing in front of apartment thirteen, his hand was raised to knock but was frozen in place. He shouldn't be here doing this, but Roxas had suggested it- Hayner needed some groom's men after all. But his heart was breaking, couldn't Roxas see? Was he cruel or blind? His thoughts were panicked, he couldn't do it- he'd just go to Olette and Pence's apartment, they were barely down the hallway from here—

"What're you doing here?" Seifer asked, appearing from around the corner of the hallway.

Hayner flinched, the question was odd- he hadn't asked what he was doing, or even why he was here- he was asking why he'd even come. He knew it from the tone of his voice. He sighed and tried to gather himself together, he turned around with a broken smile- prepared to ask his question. Seifer stared at his lips with a deep frown, he probably knew better, but Hayner continued on- too afraid to pause in fear that he'd loose his composure again.

"I want you to be one of my groom's men." He sputtered.

There he had said it, it was done- he could go on now knowing that he'd done the right thing and just did what Roxas said.

However the look Seifer gave him shattered any strength he had left, he stared down at him colder than he'd ever seen before. He shrunk under the look, it reminded him of the reality of his feelings- this was inhumane, how could he of asked Seifer that after all the awkward emotions they'd shared-

"Okay." Seifer said casually, his voice wasn't even tight- Hayner had to double check Seifer's face to make sure he had seen right. He had…but that voice. Looks were deceiving, he kept that in mind as he patted Seifer on the back and walked away. His smile faltering with each step, he bit his lip- _he'd just broken his own heart._

Seifer watched him walk all the way down the hallway and continued staring long after the boy had left. It was a while before Seifer's composure broke and he punched the wooden door, the three fell off the door, only one remained.

The buff blonde leaned against the door, his face in the crook of his arm as he choked on the obscenities that flowed from his mouth.

Suddenly two orange shoes stopped beside him, he saw them through his hazy eyes as he stared at only the floor. Seifer straightened himself up, wiping a careful arm across his eyes before facing the person. He was shocked at who he saw.

"Help me bring in my groceries and we'll talk. There's something you need to know."

Seifer nodded slowly; _there was no way to refuse helping a pregnant lady without feeling guilty._

_

* * *

_

It'd been a month since Roxas had proposed and finally the day had come- after all neither really wanted a big flashy wedding, so it hadn't taken very long to plan or set up. Everything was ready; he was sitting in the room the bride would normally get ready in. Olette had come in and help fix his tie, but didn't linger- so he was alone. He wore a green tux jacket with black slacks, he didn't look good in all black anyway- plus his mother had insisted that the white rose corsage pinned to his lapel looked better against the green. Hayner nervously picked at said corsage, he could still hear Olette's word the night he told her the news of his engagement,

_"Pence, he doesn't love Roxas, he's still in love with-"_

But his thoughts were interrupted when the music begins to play from the chapel, he falls out of his nervous stupor momentarily and walks out into the hall.

The groom's men stand by the doors, arm in arm with their date- but they weren't the only ones there. They had _actually_ asked a few girls to be 'bride's maids' despite the actual lack of a bride; Namine and Olette had been made brides maids, one for Roxas and one for Hayner. His little sister bounced in front of him with her basket of flowers and his mother grabbed his arm and smiled up at him, he smiled back- she was so proud of him; she had accepted her son's sexuality long before he had, he was grateful to have her. He sent up a silent pray that he wouldn't disappoint her either.

The cue was played and the groom's men filed in, Olette arm in arm with Hayner's best man, Pence. Everyone was in place, Roxas stood at the front of chapel, smiling at the doors, waiting for his entrance. His sister and the ring bearer finally walked out, his mother stepped forward and led him down the isle; carefully trying to avoid crushing the petal's her daughter threw on the red carpet.

Everything was like it was in fast forward; he was suddenly at Rox's side, holding his groom's hand as they listened to the preacher recite his practiced speech. Roxas would glance over at him from time to time with that cheery look, but he was doing it out of nervous habit- was he nervous as well? Least there were two of them, suddenly Roxas squeezed his hand as it drew to the important part.

"All who object to this matrimony, speak now or forever hold your peace." They hadn't invited anyone besides their friends and family, so no homophobes were there to ruin the wedding with their protests-

"I object." Olette said firmly, Pence holding her hand tightly as he nodded his head and interjected, "As do I." Gasps rang out, and Hayner could hear his mother whimper somewhere from behind him- she had know Olette since she was child, and was most likely shocked from her strange behavior. Roxas stared slack jawed at their friends for the interruption, Hayner's eyes widened as he ground his teeth, he hadn't expected this sort of retaliation from Olette.

The priest looked over a little startled, he cleared his throat and asked, "On what grounds?"

"On the grounds that they're both in love with other people." Olette said, not looking at the priest but looking at her two friends instead. Roxas and Hayner nearly jumped away from the other, as if burned by the words and by the other's touch. Hayner couldn't believe Roxas had been in the same situation as him.

"If- _but_, why did you ask me then?" Hayner whispered, not keen on letting the whole church hear their conversation.

"Why did you say yes?" Roxas hissed back, looking more frantic than mad, his blue eyes wide and nervous behind his blonde bangs.

"I wanted to make you happy…" The brown eyed man said, his words trailing off. Roxas suddenly looked upset and Hayner instantly understood that his fiancé's reasons for proposing hadn't been the most honest. He looked past Roxas; he already knew who his friend held a flame for. His eyes slid over to Roxas's best man, the wild redhead had been glaring at him this entire time. How could he have not realized sooner? Roxas's ex-boyfriend had gone long term with him before breaking up.

Roxas glanced at Axel before looking back at Hayner, "You already know who I…well then, who do you…?" His ex-fiancé asked wearily, not quite finding the words, but Hayner understood. Who did he love? He couldn't exactly say it out loud, he hadn't even confessed to the man himself yet!

"Me." An arm suddenly pulled him tight against a firm chest, Roxas looked up surprised, having not seen Seifer approach earlier- he looked to Hayner for confirmation, who in turn tripped over his words, not quite making any sense. Seifer rolled his eyes and grabbed the boy by the collar, crushing their lips together- not a second passed before Hayner's arms snaked around Seifer's neck and desperately returned the kiss.

Roxas looked away- considering the moment too intimate to watch, he smiled softly, "Well, I guess that's a yes." Before turning to the redhead beside him- the man visibly relaxed before he leaned forward, his forehead barely touching Roxas's- but they looked content. Whatever problems Axel had with Roxas were forgiven with unspoken words as tears trailed down his tattooed cheeks.

The priest cleared his throat as Seifer's hand moved to the back of Hayner's head to intensify the kiss; if he didn't stop them now then they probably wouldn't stop until things got too intimate.

Hayner broke away from the taller man, his face turning violet as he took time to let the situation sink in. He was at his wedding, making out with another man... in front of his mother and entire family.

"Have you two come to an agreement?..." The priest began, nervously glancing between the two who had been meant to marry today. Hayner and Roxas looked at each other with soft expressions- there were a lot things they would have to talk about, but it was understood- they held no ill will for the other. They were both just stuck in a complicated situation. Roxas still leaned forward, grabbing Hayner's hands under Seifer's weary gaze and whispered by Hayner's ear,

"I'm sorry I did this too you- I love you Hayner, but, we can both agree that it's nothing romantic." Hayner nodded his agreement, squeezing Roxas's hands lightly in encouragement.

"Yeah, I'm sorry as well- I should've been truthful when you asked me. I just want what's best for you, and believe me- _Axel is the best for you_." He smiled, bringing his eyes to meet Roxas's as they shared a platonic kiss on the cheek before turning to the priest.

"The wedding is off."

"Not quite." Axel interjected, taking Roxas by the arm, positioning them in front of the priest. Roxas looked up at him in question; did he really want to go through with it? Axel nodded and placed a soft kiss to his lips in reassurance.

"Well I suppose I could still wed a couple today…" The priest stammered- he was getting paid either way; he might as well do his job.

"I like the way this guy thinks, lamer." Seifer smirked as he looked down at Hayner, hooking his arm- echoing the Axel's actions.

Hayner blushed furiously, "Could you at least not call me that on our wedding day?" He asked shyly, but smiled assuredly none the less.

"Not a chance, Hayner."

The priest cleared his throat, "Now, if we're all settled, do you…"

* * *

Hayner left wearing the wedding ring Roxas had given to him; it was a sort of 'further' apology for lying to him- while Seifer wore Hayner's engagement ring snugly on his own ring finger, muttering about Hayner's tiny-ass hands.

"Shut up, we'll get it resized." He said climbing into Seifer's car, planting a kiss on the older man's lips in hopes of shutting him up.

Roxas and Axel luckily didn't leave with bare fingers either, Hayner gave Roxas the ring he had bought for him- which Roxas promptly slipped onto Axel's finger after they wed, but Roxas received a ring in return. Turns out Axel wore the ring he had first proposed to Roxas with around his neck on a chain, he returned it to Roxas this time. Later Hayner would come to find out that the two had broken up a year ago because Roxas wasn't ready to get married. Hayner never figured out if Roxas had asked Hayner to marry him as a way to settle for someone or to make Axel jealous- neither were great, but it was over now and that was a conversation for another time and place.

"C'mon, I wanna go home and figure out where to go for our honey moon." Seifer yelled out the window just as Pence finished painting on the back of the car, the chubby man waved his arms- saying he was done, before waving to Hayner.

"Home?" Hayner asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Yeah, you live with me now, _honey._" Seifer smirked, trying out the new nickname, even he was unable to keep a straight face as he said it.

Hayner snorted, "_Please_ go back to calling me lamer…"

Seifer leaned forward and smacked their lips together, "Of course, _lamer._" He whispered endearingly.

* * *

**A/N:** _This **had** to be done. I couldn't resist it! Despite it being a little rough- I really like this one.  
I kinda did this oneshot instead of working on my next fic prompt over at Deviantart.__*cough*_

_This was inspired by my silverrwind on DA, so thank her for the Seiner-ness!_


End file.
